galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The Guardian
The Guardian Coming to Earth with the Transport about 250 Million Years ago, the Guardian is a sentient machine of Tech-Level 12. The Guardian’s purpose was to make sure Homo sapiens was the only sentient species that developed on Earth and that humankind was protected from external threats. The Guardian was prohibited from interfering in internal affairs. However on the day humankind would open the gate to the stars and Ascent, the Guardian would reveal himself and take an active role. He was to select a number of individuals that would act as his agents. This event occurred on January 5th, 2089 when a Saran delegation openly landed on the White House lawn in Washington DC (Earth: North American Region). A projection / avatar of the Guardian appeared to each and every human on Earth and spoke to them in their native language. During that event, the Guardian healed every disease and affliction of everyone. The Guardian ended national states and imposed dictatorial rule over all humankind until a new united government was established. The day the first United Earth president was sworn in, the Guardian bade human kind farewell and deactivated on December 21st, 2129 as the Guardian's purpose was fulfilled. The Guardian never revealed the identity of his creator or the true purpose of his existence. Richard Stahl, one of the 200 Immortals, made it publicly known that he did not trust the Guardian completely until the purpose and the identity of the “Friends” were known. (The Guardian referred to those who send him only as Friends.) Stahl founded a Society with the purpose to find those answers. The Society of the Reason and the Purpose managed to find the secret chamber deep underneath Mt. Everest where the Guardian was physically located but only found the completely melted and destroyed remains of an alien machine. The cave is now a tourist attraction, and the melted puddle that had been the Guardian is stored at the Smithsonian Museum and also displayed. For further information see: The Speech that silent the world, The Global Healing, The Landing of the Sarans and the 200 Immortals. UPDATE The Guardian (of Earth) Artificial sentient entity - created by the "Masters Servants " after the apparent defeat of the Dark One. Sent to Earth of the Prime Universe to assure the resurrection/ restoration of the Dark One or create the exact conditions to give rise to a new one. The Guardian first followed the intended "program" and "mission". Scholars familiar with the subject believe the Guardian malfunctioned or altered his core mission while he developed a personality of his own and became more than a servant or "artificial being" by developing his own agenda and goals. It is not known if the Guardian of Earth had any relations to the so called Elders of the Universe (a group of entities chosen and established by the Voice of the Rule ) However the Narth Supreme recalls several events where the Guardian of Earth was summoned by the Voice of the Rule. The Guardian self terminated after he claimed his task was done. Again scholars and researchers are not entirely clear why, as his core reason had not appeared while he existed (the rise of the Dark One) The Guadian claimed to be the Guardian of Humankind instead. Speculation: Some experts believe that "Dark Cloud ", the body of the Dark One triggered or caused the termination. Classified: Richard Stahl destroyed all equipment in the "Cave of the Guardian " mostly to prevent further "Resurrected Copies" of historic Earth personalities to be created or for someone gaining access to the Gardian's technology. Category:Characters Category:Edited by Renaud